


Co-Parenting

by The_Shy_One



Series: One by One [7]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: The day after getting his kid back, Din wakes up sore and tired. Paz takes care of him and the kid.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizla, Din Djarin/Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: One by One [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571851
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	Co-Parenting

Din was slow to wake, his whole body aching as if he went up against the Mudhorn once more. There was no one at his side, that side of the small bed cold and devoid of his cyare and kid. Colder than he expected after all that happened the last few days. With the feeling of disappointment trying to settle in his bones, Din moved to lay on his side, running his hands over where his cyare and ad had slept next to him. Despite wearing the helmet, he pressed his head into the pillow, imaging he could smell the man’s scent through the metal.

A few minutes pass like this, aching and tired, wondering where Paz and the kid could have gone when he heard a familiar cooing sound close by. He didn’t twist himself to see, knowing that the kid was at the ladder, waiting to be brought down. Otherwise, they would have crawled into bed with him, snuggling against his chest.

Or being a kid, trying to drag him out of bed as he once did to his buir to get started on the day. 

Shortly after, he heard the soft, low voice of Paz, speaking to the kid. Then there was the light sound of boots climbing down the rungs and the soft murmurs of Paz as he continued to speak to the kid. Then Din heard the patter of the kid running around the room, excitedly cooing. 

“Ad’ika,” Paz starts, voice softer, softer than Din has ever heard it. “Let your buir sleep just a bit longer.”

A sound from the kid and Paz chuckled lightly. “You want me to play?” Another cooing sound, softer than before. “Alright, let me sit.”

Din listened, heard the epic tale that Paz was helping his son create. His heart swelled, no longer feeling disappointment for leaving him alone. They were letting him rest, spending time together in order to do so. As quietly as he could, he shifted to lay on his other side, catching the sight of his cyare and ad playing with the toy Paz had bought all those weeks ago.

Through the visor, he looks out to see Paz shirtless, scars bared for the two of them to see. The kid could care less, only seeing their other buir wanting to spend time with them. Din saw a warrior who protected his clan, even when he had disagreed with Din dealing with the Imps. A man who saw Din fretting and a child in danger and decided to step up, lead the clan.

Din had to wonder how he was lucky to ever catch Paz’s eyes. The man was as close to being mandokar, respected in both the name that he carried and how he stood tall when it came to the clan - protecting and watching over everyone as if he simply made for it. 

He was brought out of his head when the kid was dumped in front of him. Din quickly pulled them to his chest, curling his body so they would be surrounded. There were small sounds from his ad as he did this, but they settled down when Paz sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Buir is awake, ad’ika,” The kid answered Paz with a loud sound. To which Paz replied, “Let’s get him out of bed.”

“I don’t get to be pampered?” Din asks, smiling as he hears Paz laugh lowly.

“Cyar’ika, that comes later between the two of us. Right now your ad wants attention.”

“Teasing as always.”

“You know you love when I do, cyar’ika.”

“Quit it,” Din says, lightly pushing at the blond. Smiling as he sees Paz laugh, his shoulders shaking from the action, his muscles rippling. “Don’t need to do it in front of the kid.”

“I’m sure your mechanic will be more than happy to babysit if we pay her enough,” Paz said, tone teasing.

Rolling his eyes, he moves to sit up, holding the kid close to his chest to make sure they didn’t tumble. “Do you have that kind of credit to pay her, cyare?” When Paz didn’t answer, Din smirked. “Didn’t think so.”

“For someone who lives on a dust ball, she sure does want a lot.”

“I think that is the reason, Paz.”

A huff of annoyance and Paz goes to stand. Then he holds out a hand, waiting for Din to grip it. Din takes it and then slowly goes to stand. It hurts, with his joints aching as he stands and his body wants to lay down once more. But he needed to move, needed to do something other than sleep.

Once standing, he let Paz guide him towards the ladder. He held the kid, making sure his hold on them wasn’t too tight. When reaching the rungs, he stares up and takes a breath in. He hands his ad over to Paz - hearing them protest as they wanted to be held by their buir - and then goes to scale the rungs. His body protests, but he pushes against it, wanting to reach the cockpit. He knows his cyare stares in concern but does nothing to express it. Din has the feeling Paz didn’t want to be overbearing, sensing that Din wanted to do this himself.

He could aid, but only when Din wanted him to do so.

When reading the top, he sets himself to sit against the wall, letting himself have a moment of rest. Paz’s step comes up, his blue helmet peeking through the circle. He gets himself through and then helps Din to stand once more. When steady on his feet, Paz hands the kid back to him. There were soft sounds as they buried themselves in his arms, clearly forgiven him for handing them off.

Then Paz stands next to Din, the bare skin on their arms making contact. Din melts into the touch, never feeling as if he could ever have enough of the other Mandalorian’s touch. They stayed like this for a bit, soaking in each other as if they had all the time in the world. That there wasn’t anything beyond them and the kid to worry about.

Then Paz without prompt moves to pick Din up, his hands holding him underneath his knees and across his back to keep him steady. It was done with little effort all the while Din held the kid to his chest. Looking up into his visor, Din wished he could press a kiss to the man’s cheek. Instead, he settled into Paz’s arms.

They get into the cockpit and Paz sits down in the chair. He shifts in the chair so both him and Din are comfortable enough. The seat was small, not made to fit a person Paz’s size. But Din found he didn’t care, wanting to be close to his cyare right now.

With his legs hanging over the side and his upper body curled around Paz’s body, Din settles down. He holds the kid close, letting them curl into their bodies. The three of them stay there like, quiet as the Razor Crest stayed stationed in space. 

“Where to cyar’ika?” Paz asks quietly.

Din didn’t even think when he said, “Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ad - son  
> Buir - Father/mother  
> Matondkar - the *right stuff*, the epitome of Mando virtue; blend of aggression, tenacity, loyalty and lust for life.  
> Ad'ike - little one
> 
> A friend nudged me to do this because we both wanted these two co-parenting and here we are. It's been a bit since the last fic, so starting slow. But I have a few ideas with these two and will be doing a few since the semester is over. Free to write as I please!
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun drabble to read! :D


End file.
